


字母二十题

by sammyisaredpanda



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyisaredpanda/pseuds/sammyisaredpanda
Summary: 看到那么多大大搞这个，手痒也来写一波渣文笔预警





	字母二十题

**Author's Note:**

> 看到那么多大大搞这个，手痒也来写一波
> 
> 渣文笔预警

1.Ability（能力）

孙周延可是个十发十中的神枪手。

不过她最擅长的还是把爱情的子弹打进程潇的心里。

2.Believe（相信）

ujung们一直坚信十三人的回归一定会到来。

3.Care（关心）

苞娜得了麦粒肿，吴宣仪得知后第一时间打电话过去。

“宝娜啊，你怎么不跟我说?”

“怕你担心嘛，没事的，过几天就好了。”

“以后一定要注意及时卸妆哦。”

“嗯。”

“还有，我想你了。”

4.Danger（危险）

多荣在厨房研究新品种。

5.Effort（艰难的尝试）

当雪娥又一次用着沾了面包屑的手对秀斌上下其手的时候，秀斌终于忍无可忍的下了最后通牒：以后不要在她面前吃面包🍞了。

雪娥只好艰难的做出尝试，最后自然成功了，毕竟面包哪有老婆重要。

6.Favorite（最喜欢的人）

如果你问多荣她最喜欢谁?她一定会说：夏天啊。

7.Game（游戏）

卤蛋一脸兴奋地对苞娜欧尼说，新的游戏出来了，能不能陪她一起玩。

8.Hero（英雄）

苞娜被烟花吓到，她的紫菜王子把她拥进怀里安慰，一脸温柔。

9.Imagine（想象）

2020年，宇宙少女以十三人完整体回归，一起唱了二月之春。

2028年，公主终于如愿以偿嫁给了王子。

比她们早三年结婚的雪饼夫妇连孩子都三岁半了。  
10.Impossible（不可能的）

雪饼不再推拉，雪娥直截了当的对大家宣布：秀斌是我女朋友。

多荣一点不理睬天天跟在自己屁股后面献殷勤的夏天。

吴宣仪不再吃紫菜和奶茶，捧着水果拼盘吃的一脸开心。

苞娜即使看到吴宣仪乱撩plmm也不露出和善的微笑。

孙周延当着程潇的面和别人亲亲抱抱举高高，而且对她冷冷淡淡。

李luda为了玩游戏，都不理对她撒娇的美岐。

大家对老秋唯命是从，说往东走，绝不往西。

11.Joke（玩笑）

“哟楞啊，你喜欢我吗？”

多荣见没有回应，急忙改口：“我开玩笑的……”

“喜欢。”

“……”只见原地愣住的多荣和一个别扭跑开的家伙，脸上还有点红。

12.Keyboard（键盘）

“宝娜啊，我错了。”

苞娜一脸和善的微笑😊，竟然敢背着她在外面撩那么多plmm，哼，让跪着已经算轻了。

另一处的luda气的哼哼唧唧，苞垃圾欧尼，又把自己的键盘拿走了，这让她还怎么打游戏啊。

13.Lemon（柠檬）

看着大金毛一脸高兴地冲上去迎接潇潇，又是抱又是亲的，exy捂住了眼睛，行吧，她就一么得感情的柠檬精。

14.Magic（有魔力的）

夏天和老秋仿佛两个有魔力的存在，cp粉们都爱她们，因为有她们的地方就有狗粮。

夏天再吃一口jpg

我exy也想拥有cp啊jpg

15.Night（夜晚）

夜深了，人却不静。久别重逢的三对情侣会做什么呢?

16.Only（唯一）

在宣仪给苞娜唱完生日歌之后，为了不再让nh醋王的醋坛子打翻，她对她承诺：“你是我的唯一。”

17.Plastic（塑料的）

当被要求做醉酒版撒娇的exy不小心从鼻子里发出呻吟声的时候，下面笑作一团，还笑倒了几个，从椅子上滚下来了。

真是“塑料的姐妹情”。

18.Quiet（安静）

宣仪回国参加101那回，苞娜非常安静，一言不发地流下一滴泪来。

19.Real（真实的）

她们都是真的！

20.Star（星星）

你在看星星，而我在看你。


End file.
